The Smart, The Kind, and The Important
by Skatzaa
Summary: We know the stories of Skeeter, Minny, and Aibileen, even Hilly. But what about Mae Mobley? What happened after Aibee left? Did she grow up to be like her mama, or did she break away from it all? When Mae Mo finds a certain book that we all know and love, her life is turned upside down, forever. Rated T just in case. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, I've started a new story. Not sure if that's the best idea, but I'm doin' it anyways!**

**This was inspired by my summer reading project. I read **The Help**, and had to make a playlist. One of my characters was Mae Mobley, and then BAM! Story idea. ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Help, I'm not smart enough too**

Prologue

"Aai-bee," The little girl calls, oblivious to the commotion going on in the next room over. She has no idea that her life is about to take a turn for the worst. She walks to the doorway, only to find her mama, Aibee, and Miss Hilly standing and talking. Raleigh, her baby brother, is yelling for Aibileen too.

All she can feel is the sting in her throat. She croaks out how bad it hurts, and Aibileen responds. But something's wrong, and the little girl knows it. She has two mamas, one black and one white, but they're both upset. And that very rarely happens.

Miss Hilly yells at Aibee- who she _wishes_ is her real mama- and sends Mama- the one who can't stand her- over. Mama drags her into Raleigh's room.

"Now you listen here, okay?" The girl nods, scared of what her mama will do. 'Cause they all know that Miss Leefolt despises her daughter.

"Aibileen is leaving. And she ain't coming back, you hear?" She can't understand what she's being told. Why would Aibee leave? Does she not love her anymore?

The little girl wants to run to her, but her mama- the one she doesn't want- holds her tight. "And from now on, you will never, _ever_ talk about her again. We don't need her to help us, and we don't need her name to be hanging around like a ghost. You hear?" When the girl doesn't respond, Miss Leefolt shakes her, hard. "I said, _you hear?"_

She nods, scared to death. Miss Leefolt finally lets her go, and she runs to Aibileen, tears streaming down her little face.

"Don't go Aibee! Please don't leave me," She shrieks. Aibee doesn't say anything, only asks Miss Leefolt if she can give her some medicine, 'cause of how sick she is. And she is, her throat is crying out in pain, her forehead is burning up.

Aibileen tries to comfort her, but it's no use. The only thing the girl wants is for her to stay, and they all know it won't happen.

"Baby girl, remember what I told you?" Aibileen's soft, kind voice floats towards her. She answers, a legitimate reason in her mind, but a somewhat ridiculous one in Aibileen's. Aibee shakes her head, and suddenly the little girl remembers what she needs to know.

"You is kind. You is smart. You is important." And Aibileen's heart almost bursts with love for that little girl, who is heartbroken because she's leaving and never coming back.

The woman backs away slowly, afraid that if she moves to quickly the little girl will realize what she's doing. But she gets it anyways, because _she is smart._

"Thank you," The woman whispers softly.

"Welcome," Is the girl's response, because that's what Aibileen taught her to say. _She is kind._

Then Aibee rushes to the door, unable to look back. The little girl tries to follow, but her fake mama gets in the way, she's always getting in the way. The girl watches as the only good thing in her life walks away from her forever.

As Aibileen continues her path away from one of the few good things in her life, she can't bring herself to look back at the screaming toddler. Because _she is important._

And those are the words that Mae Mobley tells herself for the next fifteen years. When she doesn't think she can handle it all, those are the words that get her through.

_You is kind._

_ You is smart._

_ You is important._

**So, whadaya think? This was inspired by the song **One Day I'll Fly Away,** sung by Nicole Kidman. Great song.**

**So, R&R if you think I should continue this story!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know some people are reading this. Now all you need to do is review! :D**

**Disclaimer- Yo no soy Katheryn Stockett :P**

Chapter One

"Mae Mobley, where are you?"

Sighing, I slam my study book closed and make my way to the kitchen.

"Yes Mama?"

My mama is real mean. She's tall and spindly, all angles. Same with her personality, at least with me. When it comes to Raleigh or Georgia though, she's round and soft and loving. Kind of like-

"Where were you yesterday?" When Mama's mad, her southern accent gets real thick. Right now, she sounds like a hillbilly from the Louisiana boondocks. _That's_ how strong it is.

"I was at Annabelle's," I answer smoothly. _Lie._ In reality, I was down at the Foote plantation.

"Oh really? 'Cause I was downt there talking to her mama, and you definitely weren't there." Shoot. I'm caught, and we both know it. "Stop lyin' to me, you'll end up in hell." Aw, thanks Mama. Glad to see that you have some faith in me. "Now, where. Were. You?"

I shrug, only to receive a slap to the face.

I turn and run out the door, hitching up my damned dress in the process. _Oh Mama, why do you hate me?_

It's the only thought my brain can produce as I run, through our neighborhood and the town, only stopping when my body demands more oxygen.

Slowly, my eyes catch my reflection in the general store's front window.

Is this why I'm unloved- at home and school? I mean, it's always been painfully obvious that I don't quite make it in the looks department, but is it really that bad?

My hair is blonde and falls in big ringlets, my eyes are a dark brown. But plenty of people look like that. Is it because I'm not a size one like Georgia?

A tear escapes and slides down my check.

At times like these, I always go to one of three places. I was just at the Foote plantation yesterday, even though I know Miss Celia doesn't mind. Anyways, its too far away for me to be able to make it back home by sundown. William is out of the question, seeing as how he refuses to tell me where he lives or works- for my 'safety'.

All that leaves is the library.

Squaring my shoulders and furiously wiping away the tear, I set off to my favorite place in all of Jackson, Mississippi.

**-Line Break-**

"Hi Miss Leah!"

"Hey Mae Mobley!" Miss Leah is the main librarian. Most people don't like her, just because she's a black woman. Which is absolutely ridiculous. She's the nicest person I've met in a long time.

"Got anything new for me?" Miss Leah pauses, then shakes her head.

"Not today. But there might be a few in the back room that you haven't read yet. Maybe," she chuckles. For good reason too, I've read almost all the books here.

"Thanks!" I hope there's something there; I haven't read a good book in ages.

I make my way to the desired door, weaving my way through the towering bookcases. Subconsciously, I search for William, even though I know he won't be here. He has church, then his shift at a lumber yard. I'm always telling him it's ridiculous to work on a Sunday night, but he doesn't listen. Says he needs to save up for college, which I guess he does.

Thinking of college sends me back to a much simpler time, when I actually felt loved.

_"Da-dee?" My younger self calls out. Him and Mama are fightin' again, about something I can't understand._

_ He kneels down in front of me and smiles. But something's not right, even I can tell. I can see Aibee at the end of the hallway, watching us._

_ "Guess what honey?" I smile, knowing that it's a surprise. And Daddy's surprises are always good._

_ "You're not going to college so your mama's friends don't have to use the same bathroom as the maid."_

_ What?_

_ Before I can say anything, Daddy walks away, closing the door, leaving me alone and blinking. Then Mama yells at me. _But it's gross Mama! _Is what I want to say._ It hurts!

_ Aibee comes to my rescue, but I'm close to tears. Why did Daddy yell? And why doesn't Mama like me?_

Okay, maybe I didn't really feel loved.

Back to William though. We met here, at the library, actually. I was working as Miss Leah's assistant, about a year ago, when I was fifteen. He came in looking for a book, and we immediately hit it off. There's only one problem (not that I think it is, but plenty of others do)-

I'm jolted out of my thoughts when the door in question looms up. Funny, I've never been back here before.

The door hinges creak in protest, but I shove it open anyways, and gasp.

Back room? This is more like a second, secret library! Unlike the one open to the public, this one didn't give off the Touch-Anything-And-The-Whole-Town-Will-Know-And-You'll-Be-A-Disgrave feeling. No, this one was more like the one you'd find in your grandparent's house- warm and comforting, full of big books and chairs and fireplaces.

I browse the shelves for a while, not really finding anything I like. Right as I;m about to give up, my eyes catch sight of it.

A beautiful mahogany box, with the words _Mae Mobley_ carved on the top in calligraphy. Why would Miss Leah have a box with my name on it?

My fingers are itching to open it, but I resist. _She didn't give it to you for a reason,_ one side of me snaps. It sounds oddly like Mother.

_But, she wouldn't send you back here- for the first time ever- if she didn't want you to open it._ My rebellious side answers. No response. I take it as an okay to open it. The first thing I see is a note, written in a strong, careful handwriting. Below it are books, but the first thing I focus on is the letter. It's dated July 23, 1963. I frown- the day Aibileen left for good.

_My dear Baby Girl-_

_ Law, I don't know what to say. Your mama had a good reason to fire me… let's start there. You see, with the help of a friend of mine and some other maids, we gone and wrote a book. A book about Jackson, Mississippi, from the point a view of the help. That's us. Miss Hilly dound out who it was about, and after that I was toast._

_ If you're reading this, that means you're old enough. Leah wouldn't give it to you if you weren't ready to know the truth. But if you're reading this, that means I'm not around to tell you myself. Maybe I'm dead. Law, that a sad thought. Maybe I just moved to a place where everyone isn't out to get me._

_Remember Miss Skeeter? Well, she the one who wrote that book for us. Got herself run out a town to do it, but she got it done. And for that I'll always be in her debt. She's one a the reasons my life is the way it is now, good or bad, and I'm happy. If you ever get the chance to meet her, go for it._

_ I'm so sorry I had to leave. I love you with all my heart Baby Girl, don't ever doubt it. Like I told you today, I have a strong feeling that you're my last baby girl. We had a good run. But now, you need to go live your life. Don't let your mama run your life forever, get out a her grip. I you love Baby Girl._

_ Remember-_

_ You is smart._

_ You is kind._

_ You is important._

_ Love,_

_ Aibileen_

_ Oh, and if I ever write again, Leah will put a copy in here for you._

I swallow dryly. Do I want to read this? Not particularly. Should I? Who knows. Will I? Yes. For Aibileen.

Looking down at the box's contents, one title jumps out at me: _The Help._ There are other books, but I know I'm meant to start with this one.

I reach down, hands trembling slightly, and grab the book that- for some odd reason- will change my life forever. It's a silly thought, but I can't help but think it's true.

Flipping open to the first page, I mumble the words under my breath as I read.

"Chapter One- Constantine…"

**And that's a wrap! Review to tell me what you think! :D**

**And while you're at it, check out my other story, **No Room For You Anymore**. It's a Max Ride fic. You'll love it, I can tell ;)**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews:)**

**To both **Guest**s: Thanks:)**

**To **Detafo**: Thank you! I haven't really planned it out, but I hadn't thought of Minny before. Thanks for that:D**

**Now, Onward!**

Chapter Two

Oh God. Oh, _Lord._ I'm gonna be sick. _Is this how we treated them?_

Constantine's- and less directly, Miss Skeeter's- chapter is heartbreaking. I look at the title of the next one and promptly close the book. I can't deal with _that_ right now, I just can't.

Glancing at the clock, I gasp and begin packing the- my- box up. It's been two hours since my latest episode with Mama, and I know that if I'm not home soon, I'm as dead as Miss Leah's husband (who died last year of some lung disease).

The forbidden- I know it must be, I've never seen it before- book is heavy in my hands. _Bring it? Leave it?_

Again, it's my hands that make the choice for me. They slip the heavy-but-light book into my satchel. I instinctively know that if I'm caught there will be hell to pay- excuse my language- but I don't take it out.

I'm invested in this, no matter where it leads.

If only I could understand what 'this' truly is.

**-Line Break-**

"Mae Mo?" A voice whispers.

"Yes Raleigh?" I sigh. Bless his soul, but Raleigh can be a real pain sometimes. But at least him and Daddy actually like me, unlike Mama and her little clone Georgia.

"Mama's mad. Madder than a bear with his foot caught in a trap."

I gulp. This won't be good.

"Where is she?" He motions down the hall, towards the laundry room. I'm reminded of when we were little, when Mama would stand and watch Aibileen iron her dresses, making sure she didn't ruin anything.

Sighing again, I make my way towards the dreaded room. As I draw closer, Mama and Georgia's voices float towards me. _Of course._ You never find one without the other. My little sister, already perfect in every way. She's thirteen, and yet we're always compared.

'_Mae Mobley, why aren't you more like your sister?'_

_ 'But you're so thin! And so if Georgia! How did you end up with Mae Mobley?' 'We don't know, that's the thing. I heard about a new diet program for teens from Skeeter Phelan's mama. Think it would work?...'_

_ 'Oh look, it's the _ugly_ Leefolt sister.'_

Why is my life so bad?

Once I think it, I immediately take it back. My life is nothing compared to Constantine's, or- _chapter two's._ Good Lord, I can't even think her name! What is wrong with me?

"Mae Mobley Leefolt! Get in here right now!" Georgia- not Mama- yells. The woman doesn't even have the decency to come after me herself, sending a thirteen-year-old to do it for her. Georgia pokes her head out of the doorway. "Oh, you're already here. And obviously scared."

I'm furrowing my brow in confusion, then notice the tears on my face. _Shoot._ Hurriedly, I wipe them away and then push past my sister into the room that will seal my fate, one way or another.

"So. Where did you go this time?" Mama's talking in short, clipped words, and that's when I know that I'm not making it out of here unscathed.

"To the library. You can even ask Miss Leah-"

"I will not talk to that Nigra (**Sorry, I don't mean to offend anyone. That's the word they use in the book**). What were you doing there? Seeing some boy?"

I almost freeze. _Almost._ But sixteen years with this woman has taught me that she makes wild guesses, instead of finding out the truth. So that means William and I are safe, for now.

"I was getting a new book," Is my smooth answer, but it's what does me in. Before I can react, Georgia lunges forward and grabs my bag. And this is when I do freeze. If they open that, they'll see the forbidden book.

_Well, at least I left the note at home._ Leave it to my brain to always find the silver lining, no matter how thin. If Mama finds out that there is _any_ communication what-so-ever between Aibileen and I, I'll be dead before you can say Jackson, Mississippi.

And that's when Mama opens the bag, and pulls out the book. And then proceeds to drop it on the floor. She's white as a sheet, something I've never seen her look like, even without makeup.

"Where. Did. You. Get. This?" Her voice is shaking and weak, another thing I've never associated with Mama.

"I found it on a bookshelf." My lie is foolproof. Even Mama doesn't read through this one.

Georgia looks back and forth between the two of us, obviously confused. If only she knows what's in that book.

"But, Hilly said she destroyed all of the copies." Before either of us can do anything, Mama hurls the book in my face. And let me tell you, she's got quite the arm, despite her appearances.

I can feel the bruise forming under my skin already, but that's not what concerns me. What does is Mama. She's regained the color in her face, almost too much, because she's bright red. Her breath hisses out around her perfect teeth. I notice that her hair is extremely thin. How did I not notice that before?

"Get out." Her voice is quiet, and even Georgia is surprised by what she says. When I don't move, she says it again. And again.

"Get out, get out, _GET OUT!"_ We stand there, shocked by her words. "Get out of my house, you little black loving filth! Get out and never come back!" But I still can't move. Mama raises her hand to slap me- just like earlier- but then something happens that neither of us expected.

Georgia runs in front of me, ready to take the hit.

"No. You will never touch Mae Moe again." That's the first time she's called me by my nickname since we were little. "Go upstairs, pack a bag," she leans up and whispers the next part in my ear, "I have some cash stashed, go ahead and take some. Go find William."

She pulls away then, but all I can do is blink. She knows? _How_ does she know? All I get is a wink, then Georgia pushes me towards the door. I bend down and pick _The Help_ up, then do as she says.

Soon, I'm back downstairs, with a bag filled with clothes, the book, and two hundred dollars cash. It seems like a lot, but Georgia had more than a thousand dollars up in her piggy bank. It's probably from her pageants.

Raleigh comes running up.

"No! Mae Moe, you can't leave me here!" Tears are streaming down his face, and I remember the day Aibileen left, and how I acted the same way.

"I have to go, Raleigh, you know that." I pull him into a hug. He hugs back, but that's not my only purpose for it.

"I'm heading to New York, probably. Aibileen said that's where Miss Skeeter lives, and she'll probably take me in. When you get out of here, come visit. Okay Li'l Man?" I use his old nickname intentionally, so he always remembers.

Raleigh nods and we let go. Adjusting the strap of my bag, I walk out the door, head held high.

It's only after I'm out on the sidewalk that I realize that I'm all alone, disowned from my family. Never allowed to come back. As I walk towards the black part of town, I turn my head to the left. It's a tradition. I expect to see Heather running out, asking me where I'm going. That's what best friends are for after all.

But all I see is Miss Hilly, peering out through the curtains at me. And the look on her face amuses me, when it should be killing me. It says, _I always knew you would end up like this._

I just raise an eyebrow, and strut on by.

Might as well make life on my own good.

You know, I never liked Miss Hilly that much anyways.

**:O Whoa. Mae Mobley got kicked out. I didn't see that coming (seriously).**

**I love writing this story, especially because it's more serious than **No Room For You Anymore.** It's nice to take a break from all that Max sarcasm.**

**Sorry for the late update, I had school and all that jazz.**

**Anywho, you know the drill.**

**R&R Peeps!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry

**Hey guys. I'm sorry. I really am.**

**I don't want to do this. Honestly, I'd rather just delete this story than have to say this.**

**But I got to. I…**

**I'm puttin this story on hiatus. I'm sorry. :/**

**I don't know what to post anymore. I don't have the urge to update, and when I know I should I don't. Maybe I'll continue this someday, but for now, I can't. I'm sorry :/**


End file.
